


From Soldier to Pet

by FangofPhoenix



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Breaking, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futa, Futanari, Gang Rape, Impregnation, Incest, Mindbreak, Mistress, Mistress/slave, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangofPhoenix/pseuds/FangofPhoenix
Summary: Serah had enought of her sister behavior. She ask two futa friend, Tifa and Lulu, to help. They propose to mindbreack her elder sister.When Lightning come home from work, they cornered her and gangrape her for so many hour that the only thing Lightning would want would be there cocks. Light will enjoy her new pet life.





	1. Breacking the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. Here come my first story, I hope that you will like it.  
> This story include futanari, don't like don't read.  
> Feel free to tell me what you've think of it.  
> I'm pretty sure that it still contains mistake, and English is not my first language, but I try my best to correct them  
> Bye.

Serah had enought of her sister behavior. Lightning is so obsess with her work that she can't take two minute to talk to her. So, when Lightning is at work, Serah go in the 7th Heaven, where her friend Tifa and Lulu, work. She asks them if they can do something to make Light notice her. The idea was simple : breaking Lightning's mind. 

When Light comes home, really exhausted, the only things she wanted was a shower and her bed. But the things she found was her sister waiting for her. 

"Hi, Light, how was your day ?" Serah asks innocently.  
"Exhauting..." Lightning began "... I'll enjoy a quick shower, and then I'll go to bed", she added.  
"Humm ... i'm not sure that's what gonna happened." Replied Serah mischievously.  
"What-" 

Before lightning can say anything, she is taken down by Tifa, and then lulu come to tie her hands in her back.

"What the meaning of this ?" yell Light  
"Lightning, your so caught in your work, that you fail to notice your OWN little sister." Replied Serah that begin to open her belt. "Because of that, I'm going to teach you how to really enjoys our bonding." Finish Serah, exposing her already erect cock. 

Lightning was breathless. Her pure little sister wasn't going to do what she think ? That's impossible ! She is purity embodied !  
Tifa and Lulu smiled to each other and tore Lightning's top, exposing her perfect breast. Lightning try to fight and break free, but she was so exhausted, and when Tifa and Lulu catch her and started playing with her nipples, she couldn't do anything more than go through this. 

"Now, dear sister, you will cherish every inch of your loved siblings"

Before Lightning can replied, Serah push her nine inches cock up Light's throat. Serah moan when she push her entire cock down Lightning throat, earning gag reflex from her sister. All she can do was chuckle and moving back, letting only the tip of her cock in Light's mouth. She then push her cock in, and started fucking her sister's face, while Tifa and Lulu are teasing Lightning's nipples with there tongs. Lightning couldn't endure so much pleasure, her head begin to spin and she couldn't think correctly anymore. She try to resist her sister cock to go in her throat, but each time, it goes there, and she gags some more. Some spit began to leave her mouth, and drop directly on her breast. 

"Prepare yourself, Light, I'm gonna cum a huge load." Serah says breathless. "I've saved such a huge load just for you !" 

And with that, Serah grab her big sister's head and push her to the base, and start cumming directly in her sister's throat. There was so much cum, Lightning can't drink all of that, and she is relieved when Serah began to retract, but when Serah pull out, it was to cover Light' head in cum. She shoot her seed on her cheeks, eyelids, and even on her hair. Lightning was breathless as her mind snap.

"What a beautiful sight, don't you think girls ?" Ask Serah.  
"Yeah but can we have our turn now ?" Say Tifa, stocking her cock. "This look make me so horny~" she whines.  
"I agree with Tifa," replied Lulu, " you clearly said that we could have a go with her." She assure  
"Don't worry girls, you can go with her mouth now. I'm the little sister, that normal that I'm the one who claim all her first time." Funnily answer Serah.  
"So go with her pussy now, I want to try it really badly" says Tifa going to claim Lightning's mouth.

Serah didn't needed to be asks, she had waited this moment for years, and now she will fuck here sister's pussy. What a time to be alive ... and dominating.  
While Tifa was raping Lightning's mouth, Lulu enjoys her breast massaging her rod. Serah, on her side, didn't bother to remove her sister's skirt nor her panties, she directly tore the little piece of clothing while penetrating her sister's tight pussy.

"Humm you're so tight Light, I love it ! That's so good, I think I'll cum really quickly. Don't worry, if you're pregnant, I'll take responsibility for it." Moan Serah loudly.

Lightning didn't listen anymore. She is to mush lost in pleasure, her mind had break while Serah was cumming on her face. Actually she is enjoying Tifa violating her mouth, Lulu's cock pushed between her breast, and her sister's big cock taking her virginity. All this pleasure combined made Lightning cum. Her throat vibrate, and that was all it take to push Tifa that cum directly in her throat, and her pussy tightens more on Serah's cock that can't take more, and pump her sister's womb full of cum, impregnating her as it wasn't Lightning' safe day. Lulu cum to the sight of Tifa's cock linked with Light's mouth with Light's spit. All her spurt of seed land directly on Lightning's face, who was happy to try to lick some. 

"Okay girls, now we can really go hard on her, but don't forget : we don't touch her asshole for now." Order Serah.  
"Yeah I go for her pussy this time." Jump Tifa.  
"Now it's my turn to have my cock suck."says Lulu.  
"Cock, cock, cock .... " was all Lightning could mumble now, as she lie down, broken as there cocksleeves forever.  
"You heard her girls, she need us, how can we deny her some pleasure !" Replied Serah.

They fuck her during the totality of the night cumming on her face, on her breast, in her mouth and in her pussy. Playing with there new toys. When days come, they let her rest, planning to move in a bigger house where they could live all three of them plus there toys, and go back to fucking her some more when evening comes.


	2. The Pet's new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month had passed since Lightning's breaking, and a lot of things had changed. And today, even her look will changed, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people !  
> I hope you're having a good time at this moment of the year !  
> Here a little something I hope you'll find appealing :)  
> I'm pretty sure that it still contains mistake, but English is not my first language, I try my best to correct them.  
> Have fun reading it folks !!

A whole month had passed since the three futa women had gang rape Lightning, and things had change. First of all, they live together in a new house. They got so much place for them a there pet.  
Talking about there pet, since her breaking day, she was as nake as the day she was born. She didn't need clothes anymore, not like her mistress' would give her some anyway. 

During the afternoon, Serah was outdoor shopping, so it left Lulu and Tifa at home, entertaining Light.  
Lightning was actually deepthroating Tifa's cock, while Lulu was masturbating to this sight. They had trained Light, and now she takes cocks in her throat like a natural, she wasn't gaging anymore.  
Tifa moan louder and cum in there pet's mouth, Lightning happily drink all the cums and them let's the cock pop out of her mouth before looking directly at Lulu's cock, with her mouth wide opens. At this sight, Lulu smirk and them cum all over Lightning's face, painting it white with rope after rope of cum. When her mistress finish cumming, Light let her tong out for Lulu to clean her cock on it. Lightning then drink all the cum that had been drop in her mouth.

"That was refreshing" says Tifa.  
"Yeah quite what I needed" assured Lulu  
"Say have you got an idea when Serah will let us fuck her ass ? It turned me on so much each time I see it bounce" moan Tifa, her cock hardening again.  
"You're right, that's a pretty good sight, but I really don't know. Soon enought I hope" reply Lulu, ready for round two.

But before they can go, the front door open.

"I'm back girls !" Yells Serah.

As she goes next to the couch, Lightning nearly jump on her, asking for her load.

"I see someone is excited today."  
"Yeah we kinda entertained her while you were gone" replied Tifa  
"I can see that with her 'makeup' " laugh Serah, before adding "but today we're going to have a beautiful dog" 

She drop her shopping bag on the couch, and Lulu and Tifa take a look into it. There was different object, like a dog collar with 'Claire' written on the plate, dogs ears, a bowl with Light's names on it, and a butt plug with a fluffy tail. They put the collar and the dogs ear on Light, before Serah grab the butt plug.

"And before we definitely change her as our dog, it's time we tame her correctly." She begin.  
"And how do we so that ?" Lulu asks.  
"We're gonna stretch her asshole for the plug to fit, and teach her that the only time she can remove it, is when we want to fuck her ass." Replied Serah while striping nake.  
"Okay go for it !" Was all Tifa could say while starting to masturbate.  
"And " Serah start, taking the bowl "we have to feed her, and to do so, we have to keep the bowl as full of cum as we can. That's all she is allowed to eat."  
"That's fine by me." Replied Lulu stroking her cock too  
"Fine, now we could start the taming."

And with that, Lulu stand and already go for Light's mouth. Oh she needed that throat.  
Tifa, instead, grab Lightning's breast and fuck them. She want to start filling the bowl for her pet.  
Serah, already at full mast, kneels behind her sister and line her cock with Light's anus.

"Ok pet, I'm going dry !" She whispers in her ears.

Lightning shiver, and at this moment, with a powerful movement, Serah goes in. Light yells as she could with a cock in her throat while Serah break into her ass. She let some time for her pet to get used to her cock.

"I'll start moving now." Another whispers

A single tears was at the corner of Light's eye, but nobody could see it as it fused with the cum on her face. Serah start fucking her, moaning with every movement. 

"You're so tight dear sis." She's still whispering "I love stretching your ass."

With all those stimulation, Lightning begin to moans too, that cause her throat to vibrate, and with that, bring Lulu's climax more quickly.

"Oh yeah ! CUMMIIIIIING !"

Lulu moan loudly while taking her cock out as she cum directly on Light's hair and face. She strock her cock while cumming, shooting every drop of cum she got on her pet's face. As her orgasm end, she fall back on the couch, breathing heavily. Without a cock in her mouth anymore, Lightning began moaning really loudly, along with her sister.

"I'm cumming too !" Says Tifa.

Instead of painting there pet's face, Tifa let go of Light's breast and go above th bowl before cumming in and filling it while stroking her cock, shooting every ropes in it. She then sit down breathlessly.

"And now we're on for a hell of a ride !" Yells Serah loudly.

She then push her sister on the ground, and pound her ass with all her might, stretching it wide, and moaning as Light ass tighten itself on her cock.

"You're really a buttslut sis huh ? You're so tight down here, that the best hole to fuck" 

There moaning were louder and louder, Serah pound her faster and harder, and there climax were drawing near.

"That's it !! I'M CUMMMING !!!"

Lightning orgasm explode as her pussy juice were leaking on the floor, and her asshole got tighter, trying to milk Serah's cock for all the cums she got in her balls. Serah shoot ropes and ropes of cums directly in her ass, painting it white. There was so much cum, that Lightning's belly expanded a little.  
When Serah takes her cock out, it make a loud pop sound, and cum start flowing out of Light's ass.  
Serah sits down, breathless too, as her sister stay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"That's th beginning girls." She began "You can have your way with her ass now. But don't forget to put the plug at the end, and we also need to fill her bowl completely."  
"Yeap ! We're going for one hell of a night" cheers Tifa.

Since that day, Lightning was changed into a dog. A really sexy dog with a lot of curves, but a dog nonetheless. She was more than happy to eat from a bowl that is never empty, and she always keep her ears, her collar and her fluffy butt plug, except when her mistress want to fill her ass. She loves he new life.


End file.
